headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Bradley Martin
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = Bates Motel | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = White Pine Bay, Oregon | known relatives = Jerry Martin (father) | born = 1996 | died = 2015 | 1st appearance = "First You Dream, Then You Die" | final appearance = | actor = Nicola Peltz }} Bradley Martin is a fictional high school student and a key character from the A&E network television series Bates Motel. Played by actress Nicola Peltz, she was a main cast member in season one of the show, and made two guest appearances in season three. Biography Bradley Martin was a teenage girl who lived in White Pine Bay, Oregon. She was considered the "popular girl" at high school, but tended to have a kinder disposition than most of the stereotypical cheerleader bitches that one must usually contend with at school. Bradley's father was a key figure in the marijuana cultivation industry that governed the town's economy. When the man was murdered, Bradley set out to uncover the truth about it. Through these ventures, she befriended an awkward newcomer to White Pine Bay, Norman Bates. Despite being completely unremarkable, Bradley found herself attracted to the up-and-coming psycho murderer and the two had sex. Norman fell for Bradley pretty hard, but to her, their tryst was just a booty call. Bradley eventually found the scumbag who murdered her pops and shot him in the face. This caused no small degree of uproar in the pot-dealing community, and Bradley found herself in quite a bit of danger. With the help of Norman and his older brother, Dylan Massett, Bradley faked her own death and left White Pine Bay. Other than the brothers, everyone believed that she had committed suicide. She left the town, seemingly for good. Bradley spent a year on the road, traveling across country. She changed her appearance and kept a low profile. Eventually however, she grew homesick and returned to White Pine Bay. The first person she ran into was Norman. Norman put her up in a room at the Bates Motel and tried to keep her presence there a secret. Bradley visited her old house when no one was at home. She was dismayed to discover that her mother had moved on an remarried and that she had turned Bradley's bedroom into a fitness room. Bradley broke into her family's house, ransacked the place and stole several thousands of dollars worth of jewelry. Returning to Norman, she convinced him to run away with her. By this point, Norman's psychological instability had grown increasingly worse and he was now seeing visions of his domineering mother, Norma Bates, instructing him what to do. Bradley and Norman were driving away when Norman had one of his psychotic breaks. Just as they crossed the border leaving White Pine Bay, Norman began speaking in his mother's voice. He forced the car off the road, attacked Bradley and beat her head repeatedly against a rock until she was dead. He then placed her body into the trunk of her car and pushed it into a lake. While this was the first time that Norman had committed this particular sort of action, it would likely not be the last. Notes & Trivia See also External Links References ---- Category:Bates Motel/Season 1 characters Category:Bates Motel/Season 2 characters Category:Bates Motel/Season 3 characters Category:1996 character births Category:2015 character deaths Category:Students Category:Norman Bates victims Category:Characters who are beaten to death Category:Characters with biographies